Alice In Wonderland
by WhisperzInTheDark
Summary: Rosalie, Esme, and Alice go hunting, but things take an interesting turn when something changes with Alice's poweres. I suck at summaries, it's much better than it sounds. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chocolate

Alice in wonderland.

Ch. 1: chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, for which they are probably rejoicing.

(Somewhere in Forks)Cullens: YAY!!! SHE DOSEN'T OWN US!!!!

Me: shut up!!!!

APOV

Rosalie Esme and I decided to go hunting one weekend, just us girls, then we'd go to a hotel for a few days, and let Carlisle, Edward jasper and Emmet have their guy time. Bella was going to Angela's sleepover anyway, so Edward wouldn't freak out about not being with her, but he asked me to keep an eye on her anyway.

"Rosalie, Alice, let's go!" came Esme's voice from the front room. Parental figures can be so impatient.

"I'm coming!" rose and I replied in unison. I walked out of my room, bag in hand, kissed jasper goodbye, and headed out to Emmett's jeep that we were taking to Mt. Rainier for our trip.

Yes, we probably could have gotten there faster by running, but sometimes, it's great just to feel human again. Rosalie turned the radio on to our favorite station, and soon we were all singing along. We took the longer route to the national park, but that was still only about a four hour drive. About every once in a while, though, I entertained myself by seeing what Bella would be doing tonight at the party.

RPOV

About half an hour into the drive, I was ready to get out and run the rest of the way. I don't like doing little human things like _driving_Especially when we aren't around anyone. It makes me think of what happened, way back when I was human. And I seem to be the only one that realizes that so mater how much of this human crap we do, we'll never be human again.

I was about to bring up this point for about the zillionth time, when I noticed Alice looking out the window, her face completely blank. That's when something… well, let's just say, "out of the ordinary" happened.

"Hand. Over. The chocolate… and I might. Not. Hurt. You." The words coming from Alice's mouth sounded a lot like a pregnant woman with one of those cravings they get.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Esme asked, her tone just like a concerned mother.

Without answering, Alice's hand flew into the open glove box in the front seat, grabbed a pack of tissues, tore the plastic off, and shoved the whole pack into her mouth, then licked the plastic still in her hand.

"Mmmmmmmm…… chocolate." She moaned.

"Alice? What the hell is your problem, and why did you eat a pack of tissues?" I asked as Alice's calm expression turned to disgust, apparently still tasting bits of tissue in her mouth.

"Ugh. Gross. Did I just eat tissues?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what happened?" I repeated.

"I don't know…"

APOV

[A/n: okay. Yeah, it was weird, but it should make more sense later… or it might not, but we'll have fun with it. Now we're gonna recap, and see the vision from Alice's point of view.

I focused in on a mental image of Bella, trying to zero in on her choices. When I saw her, she was standing on a bed, which I can only guess would be Angela's, pillow at hand, ready to attack if she was provoked. In front of her stood Jessica, a chocolate bar halfway to her mouth. But the strange thing was, I was seeing this all from Bella's point of view, not the third person position I'm usually in.

"Hand. Over. The chocolate… and I might. Not. Hurt. You." The words moved from my mouth… well technically, Bella's mouth in a mock threatening tone.

"Make. Me." She said, reaching the chocolate towards her mouth again.

I reached out quickly, and took the candy bar out of the wrapper, shoving it in my mouth before she could stop me. After licking the wrapper for any melted on the sides, I moaned, "Mmmmmmm…. Chocolate…" collapsing on the bed in fake exhaustion, only to start laughing at the look on Jessica's face.

I looked around the big jeep to see Esme and Rosalie staring at me in horror. Then I noticed the disgusting taste in my mouth. I looked down to see an empty pack of tissues in my hand.

"Ugh. Gross. Did I just eat tissues?" I whispered.

"Yeah, what happened?" inquired, looking annoyed, as if she'd asked several times before. Who knows, maybe she has.

"I don't know…" and I wasn't lying. I truly didn't know what exactly happened. "In my vision of Bella, I wasn't in third person like I usually am. I was seeing it through Bella's eyes. That's never happened before."

"And I'm guessing you copied her actions." Said Rosalie, acting so all-knowing again.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong, honey." Esme said reassuringly. But I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Okay guys, R&R. and please, if it sucks, save me and yourselves the misery of having to bother with it.

I'd like to thank my dear friend, SugarAndSpiceAndEverythingMean, and Vampiress101 for helping me with the story.

Till next time, buh bye!


	2. OMG shoes

Ch. 2

APOV

After hunting for a while, the girls and I went to a nice hotel to stay for the weekend. We watched tons of movies, went swimming, hung out in the lobby, but at vampire speed, you run out of things to do very quickly. So the next morning, we decided to go for a drive and find a good place to go shopping. In about ten minutes, we found the nearest mall and headed in, credit cards in hand. First, we headed into our favorite brand stores, only to see we already owned everything there worth having. Well, that's the price to pay with so much time, money, and, most importantly, closet space. So we headed to a few department stores just to see all their cheep knock offs and make fun of old woman pants.

Three hours later, we were kicked out of Kohl's for causing a scene. Personally, I don't think the police escort was necessary. We were only laughing. Though, it did get a little violent when we got to the point of rolling on the floor. I really hope that woman's leg is okay, I really didn't mean to trip her. Honest. But, really that guy behind her really should have been watching where he was pushing that shopping cart. Who knew out of style pants could cause such destruction?

Our next stop was JC Penny, for a few hideous pairs of shoes.

"Can we get out of here, _NOW?! _I think this shore's cheap material is going to give me foot fungus!" Rosalie demanded after half an hour of trying on the worst shoes in the store.

"Not just yet," I begged, "I think I saw a pair of leopard print converses in the back corner [A/N: I want these shoes!

Rose's gasp sounded more like a scream. She's such a sucker for leopard print.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" ten minutes later, we left the store, each with our very own pair of tacky shoes. Rosalie just couldn't give up her leopard converses; Esme found a pair of midnight blue high heel platforms, and my personally favorite, a pair of black, platform leather boots with buckles up the sides.[A/N: I know, I do way too many of these, but there's links for pics of everyone's shoes at the bottom of the page. Yes. I Googled tacky shoes.

We were about to leave the mall when I thought to get Bella a pair. I went into my 'vision mode' and zeroed in on Bella's future shoes, which ones she'd like the most, but sometimes, I don't choose what I see.

RPOV

We were walking towards the exit of the mall with our new purchases when I noticed Alice had stopped walking. I looked back to see her standing with her blank vision face on.

"Oh, no." I mumbled, wishing we wouldn't have another 'tissue incident'. Esme had caught on by now, and we were heading over to grab her before she could do any harm. Before we got to her, though, she turned and creped into the store behind her. I looked up at the sign above the door.

Victoria's Secret.

Holy crap.

We followed her in to see her digging through a display of bras in the front window. After a minute, she picked out an extremely large, lacy, hot pink bra and held it up in the air victoriously.

"Ha-ha!" she screamed, running out of the store. "OH JESSICA!!! Look what I found!"

The store alarms started going off, but she remained ignorant of them and ran around, shoving it in people's faces. I caught up with her and tried to take the bra from her.

_How are we going to explain **this?**_ I thought desperately. 

I yanked it out of her vicious grip, turning toward the oncoming security guards, only to have Alice jump on my back, trying to retrieve it.

"Alice! Get the hell off!" I yelled. Apparently, she was still partially attatched to reality, so my practically screaming in her ear woke her up.

She went still for a few moments, then when she realized what she was doing, her eyes went wide and she climbed down from my back.

By this time, the security guards were next to us, ready to cuff us and throw us in jail.

"Officers, I'm so sorry about this." Esme said, coming to our rescue. "You see, my daughter has a very rare mental illness." They looked at us like we were crazy, hell, everyone in the mall was looking at us like we were crazy. But Esme, calm as ever, continued her story. "She'll sometimes have these uncontrollable… fits… and she has no clue what she's doing, or where she is."

They looked skeptical, but couldn't deny that she looked mentally ill, so they let us off with a warning. Before we left, though, I saw Esme slip one of the guards a hundred dollar bill.

BPOV

I rolled over groggily and looked over at the alarm clock. 11 am. Crap. I was supposed to call Edward at ten. I searched franticly through the bag next to me for the cell phone Edward had insisted on buying for me. After a minute, I noticed none of this stuff was mine. I looked at the embroidery on the front of the bag: Jessica Stanley. Well I guess that would explain the hot pink lacy bra I'd found. I couldn't help laughing to myself.

"OH, JESSICA!!!" I screamed, waking her and Angela up. "Look what I found!!"

When she noticed what was in my hand, she screamed and tried to grab it from me, but I was quicker. I jumped up and ran into the hallway and down the stairs.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she giggled. By this time, we were at the bottom of the stairs. I ran into the kichen, but she took a shortcut through the living room and snatched it from me. Not ready to give up, I jumped on her back, trying to retrieve the bra. [A/N: And, if you didn't think that was a weird sentence, go back and read it again.

"NO!!" screamed Angela as she ran in. "Watch out for the chandelier!"

All I can say is I'm glad her parents weren't here. They'd probably send us to a mental institution.

* * *

Okay. I know it took a long time, but I was really busy with homework and stuff. Hopefully, the next few won't take so long.

And thanks to SugarAndSpiceAndEveryingMean, she gave me the idea for the chapter.

Just so you guys know, I'm kind of making this up as I go along, so please review with chapter ideas.

Thanks a bundle.

WispersInTheDark

BTW, here's pics of everyone's tacky shoes. Yes. It was quite an interesting day Googling 'tacky shoes'

[try it. you'll laugh your face off

Esme's shoes:

http://www.vam.ac.uk/vastatic/microsites/1231viviennewestwood/images/csimages/csphoto12.jpg

Rosalie's shoes:

http://www.planet-sports.de/images/products/large/lconverseallstarhileopard1j267.jpg

Alice's shoes:


	3. Dancin in the lobby

Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series/ characters, nor do I own Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew, or America's Next Top Model. I just threw them all in one. (BWA-HAHA!)

Alice POV

As we entered the lobby of the hotel we were staying at, Esme was still giving me the speech about not going into vision mode in public anymore when I got _that_ feeling. You see, I can't always control my visions, sometimes there's something someone wants, or needs me to see. That feeling I got was me loosing control of my power, and falling into the future.

Esme POV

"… And if this continues, we could get discovered, do you want that to happen? Do you want to move again? We all know what happened last time we had an accident… Alice, are you even listening to me?" She got that blank expression on her face again. "Alice! What did I just tell you?" I said, quickly leading her to the elevator before anything could happen. Once inside the safety of the elevator- or so I thought- I relaxed and leaned against the wall. Bad idea. Because as soon as I let got of Alice, she took a flying leap through the 'unbreakable' glass of the elevator wall. Apparently, when going over safety measures, they left out psychotic out of control vampires.

The funny thing about it, though, is that while flying out of the elevator, she went over a little 'river' –with actual fish!- and into the center of the lobby, on top of the grand piano. Once on top of the piano, she pointed randomly into the crowd which had gathered around her and said, "Right here. Right now." Then, she started doing something I can only describe as… break dancing.

Emmett POV

I took a leap from the second floor landing for a dramatic entrance, landing only a foot away from Jasper.

"Right here. Right now." I said, knowing he'd understand.

We'd been wanting to have a break dancing competition for a while, now, but we knew the girls would get kinda upset about it, so their all girls trip, and Carlisle at a doctor's convention in Seattle, and Edward off with Bella, it gave us the perfect opportunity.

**[A/N: I know, I know. The age old "doctor's convention'. It's random, cheesy, and it wasn't part of the plan before, but seriously. Would he let them have a break dancing competition? I didn't think so.**

_This is too cool._ I thought to myself. I'd wanted to do it since I saw that new TV show: Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew. Especially that one group… Status Quo. They did almost all break dancing, and it's where I learned all my super-cool moves.

**[A/N: I don't really watch this show, but my sister loves it, watch it sometime.**

I started off, since I'd called the battle, and went through Status Quo's last routine. (Yes, I memorized all of them. You have a lot of time on your hands when you move at vampire speed and never have to sleep.)

When I'd finished, Jasper looked scared. HE, unfortunately, never got to watch Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew because he was stuck watching America's Next Top Model with Alice. Poor sap. Well, at least he has a fantabulous runway walk.

Knowing he had nothing on my dancing, he decided to just do a few simple moves that would give him at least a few points. I, of course, won the contest, and the bragging rights that had come along with it. I decided to use said rights immediately, and began pointing out where he'd gone wrong, suggesting he take up ballet, the usual.

Unable to stand my obvious superiority any longer, Jasper said-in his gay voice- "I'm sssso ssssick of you always putting me down like thissssss. I mean, sssserioussssly. I'm over it."

And with that, he used his fantabulous walk to go into the kitchen.

_I wish Alice could see this_, I thought._ She always loves his gay voice._

Personally? The gay voice creeps me out. I'm always scared he really has turned gay, and that'd be really awkward. Let's face it, Carlisle isn't as young as he once was, and I think Edward's having an identity crisis with this whole vampire thing, making him unstable. Therefore, I'm the sexiest guy in the house. How could _anyone_ resist falling in love with me?

Rosalie POV

Seeing Alice dancing on the piano, I knew I should have listened to Edward.

Before we'd left the house, Edward said he'd been reading Jasper and Emmett's thoughts, and they were planning to have a competition, just like that show he's always watching. But, I just figured he was trying to get the guys in trouble for messing up his CD collection the day before, and didn't think much of it.

When Alice's vision was over, she 'woke up' standing on her head, with dozens of people in the lobby staring at her. Even in hallways upstairs, families and businessmen alike had run out of their rooms upon hearing the elevator break, then stayed to watch her spectacular moves.

We gave the people at the hotel the same story as the security guards at the mall: mental illness, loss of memory, blah, blah, blah, but this time, we had to think of something to cover her crashing through 'unbreakable glass' without a scratch on her.

We decided it was probably a good idea to go ahead and leave, after paying for the room, elevator, and an extra tip for everyone's silence so the newspapers wouldn't find out, we grabbed our bags and headed back to Forks.

Alice's vision didn't take much explaining, but I was surprised to hear about Jasper using his gay voice on Emmett. We all know how conceded that makes him. She said while she was having the vision, she saw the clock on the DVD player, and it happened around 3 in the afternoon, so at about 3:30, I pulled out my cell phone and hit #3 on speed dial, Emmett's cell.

He answered on the first ring: "Hey, Rose, how's the girl's only weekend?"

"I can't believe you'd do this, Emmett." I replied, "I thought you'd be more responsible than that." It took all my self control to keep my composure. I wasn't really mad at him, but did he have to know that? Things always work better in my favor when he thinks I'm angry.

"IT WAS ALL JASPER'S IDEA! I SWEAR!" he yelled into the phone, only to be followed with jasper's distant "NO, I DIDN'T!"

"Emmett, I know what happened. I saw the whole thing." I replied, still struggling to keep my cool.

"WHAT!" he screamed, "did you put up hidden cameras or something?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, joined by Alice and Esme, who'd heard him.

* * *

Okay, guys, i know it took a long time, sorry.

Once again, suggestions and comments of any kind are greatly apreciated!

WhispersInTheDark


	4. Toxic

A/N: hey, guys, sorry this took so long, i can't believe how much time i wasted when I should have been doing this.

So, as an apology, i gave you chapter 4 and 5 at once. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything tear. Twilight characters and stuff belong to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own any Brittany Spears songs. Thank goodness.**

_Flash back:_

"**Emmett, I know what happened. I saw the whole thing." I replied, still struggling to keep my cool.**

"**WHAT??" he screamed, "Did you put up hidden cameras or something?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, joined by Alice and Esme, who'd heard him.**

**CH. 4: Toxic**

**Rosalie POV**

We pulled up to the house and walked up to the door. Inside, I saw Jasper and Emmett running around the house, searching franticly for the hidden cameras. They can be really stupid sometimes, of course, Alice, Esme and I are the only ones that know about what was going on.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Emmett screamed, frustrated. Once again, the girls and I couldn't help laughing.

Esme took the guys into the next room to explain what we knew about Alice's 'change'- which wasn't much, but Emmett's paranoia was getting to him. Before Esme 

could get a sentence out, Emmett ran out of the room, and through the house trying to find the cameras.

Alice and I were supposed to call Edward and Carlisle, see what they're doing, and have they come home as soon as possible. Of course, Alice and I decided that if they were busy, we wouldn't want to interrupt them, so Alice would just… check on them… before we called. Carlisle was first, since he'd be the one more likely to have a clue what's going on.

**Carlisle POV**

I walked into the 5 star hotel I'd be staying at during the doctor's convention, only to be greeted by a variety of people- none of which were doctors.

They were all musicians of some kind… anything from classical quartets in black suits to rockers with Mohawks. Frankly, I was frightened.

In my doctor's attire, I guessed they thought me to be a singer in some kind of costume, and they ushered me toward the stage and threw a microphone into my hand.

Before I knew what was happening, music started pumping through the speakers, and some of the musicians ran onto the stage and started dancing behind me. The words of the song appeared on a small screen at the front of the stage.

"_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
_

_It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it" _

Oh, dear… this is that horrid singer… what was her name? Barbra? No… Bethany? No…Britney? Yes. That was it. Brittany Spears.

Some of the musicians on the stage started dancing erratically, and a few constantly bumped into me, making me loose balance.

"SING! SING! SING! SING!" many of them chanted from the floor.

There is no way this is the right hotel. I tried to walk off the stage, but there were people all around, blocking my exit. I realized the only way to get out was to … gulp sing.

"_Too high, can't come down  
losing my head  
spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?"_

I read the words off the screen, feeling my pride drain with every passing second.

"_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic"_

I really hope no one I know sees this.

"_Intoxicate me now  
with your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
with your loving now  
I think I'm ready now"_

I was so relieved when the song finally ended. I was permitted to walk off the stage and headed outside before anything else could happen.

I went to my car and started driving home. On the way, I called my friend from the hospital, Dr. Gabe Barr and explained to him that there was a family emergency, and I wouldn't be able to make it to the convention. Just as I hung up with him, I got a call from Alice. She and Rosalie were laughing hysterically, if I hadn't had vampire hearing, I 

wouldn't have been able to understand her. Turns out, there actually was a family emergency.

**Emmett's POV**

Esme tried to take me into Carlisle's office to explain how they knew what happened, but I already knew. One day, while we were all at school, Esme went to Wal-Mart and bought the best security system there. It was so high tech that none of us could see it. But I'll show them!

Jasper and I walked out of Carlisle's office and down the stairs. When we got there, I forgot all my Myth-Buster type plans of exposing the cameras because the inevitable happened. Yet another person in my family fell in love with me.

First I heard the singing:

"_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it"_

I turned to see Alice was the one singing. She walked toward me, stumbling most of the way. If I hadn't been smarter than the average bear, I'd have thought she was drunk. But we can't get drunk, so there.

"_Too high, can't come down  
losing my head  
spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?"_

I looked apprehensively at Rosalie; we all know how jealous she can get. Surprisingly, she was taking it rather well. She laughed, but she also looked very confused.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now  
with your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
_

_with your loving now  
I think I'm ready now"_

As soon as the song ended, she jumped away from me and ran in a zigzag pattern out of the room. From the backyard, we could hear her making "Vroom" sounds, and talking about some gay bar or something. **A/N: Dr. ****Gabe Barr? Gay bar? Get it?**

Rosalie went into the next room and called Carlisle. Alice must have heard her from outside because she ran inside and followed Rosalie.

There wasn't a lot in the conversation, just that he needed to come home as soon as possible. He said it wasn't a problem, there had been some kind of mistake with the hotels and he was headed home anyway.

**CH. 5**

**A/N: Have there been specific characters not mentioned recently? Who could they be? What are they doing?**

**Alice's POV**

Did Carlisle seriously think I didn't know about the incident at the hotel? He should know me better than that. With how fast we drive, it should only be a few more minutes before he got home, so I decided to check on Edward, too.

**Rosalie POV**

It was way too much fun torturing Emmett like this. I really should feel guilty, taking advantage of his big ego for jokes like this, but I don't.

Edward got a call from Bella this morning, apparently, and went to visit her while Charlie had gone fishing. Alice just wanted to make sure they weren't in the middle of any thing before she called.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating, and then relaxed.

She walked over and sat next to Emmet on the couch. Looking lovingly into his eyes, she said, "Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything…." **A/N: sound familiar?**

She paused, kissed his right cheek, then his left, then each of his eye lids.

Emmet was frozen solid, and I would have killed him for not moving if I hadn't been laughing hysterically.

She pulled Emmett into her lap.

"I love you so much." She stated, before leaning down and kissing his lips… very passionately, I might add.

When Emmett realized I wasn't killing him, he gave up the fight and began kissing her back.

Alice's face relaxed for a moment, ending the vision, and then she realized where she was. She tried to get up, but you know Emmett, if he can take down those grizzlies, he can hold down Alice.

As if it couldn't get any better, Carlisle arrived home, walking in on the scene.

"Ah-hem." He 'coughed' loudly. This caught Emmett's attention. There's nothing worse than Carlisle trying to give you 'the talk'. Trust me. We've all had to hear it at least a few times when Jasper sent out too many… loving emotions.

"I think I've told you guys enough times. You're all old enough to know what you want, but we don't all want to see it-" He paused for a second, noticing that it was Alice with Emmett, and not me. Esme quickly came in from the kitchen and told Carlisle not to worry about it and we'd explain as soon as Edward got back.

At the mention of Edward, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number- some things _do_ need to be interrupted.

He didn't answer right away, and when he did, he was angry.

"What?!" he snapped into the phone.

"Family emergency. It's Alice." I said, trying to make it sound grave. "You'd better get down here quick."

"Is she okay?" he asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Just hurry up. There's something we have to tell everyone." I hung up the phone, turning back to the living room. Carlisle still looked a bit anxious, Alice was very grossed out, and Emmett still looked like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

**Edward POV**

Charlie had gone fishing with some friends again, so it was just me and Bella, watching Romeo and Juliet together. We'd both seen it too many times to count, but for me, it didn't matter as long as I was with her.

She was having another one of those days, though, thinking of when I left, and it made her so upset. I doubt I'll ever forgive myself for the pain I've put her through, and I'd do anything to take it back.

But, right now, the only thing I could do was convince her that I wouldn't leave again.

"Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything…." I paused, kissing her right cheek, then her left, then each eyelid before pulling her into my lap.

I inhaled deeply, savoring her scent. "I love you so much." I whispered quietly before leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips.

After just a moment, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I reluctantly pulled away, checking the caller ID: Rosalie.

"What?!" I whisper/ yelled into the phone.

_This had better be important._

"Family emergency. It's Alice. You'd better get down here quick."

Shit. Alice probably saw someone- or something- coming.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Just hurry up. There's something we have to tell everyone."

With that, she hung up.

I turned to Bella. How am I going to prove a point of not leaving her if I have to go right after I say it?

"Just go ahead." She looked knowingly into my eyes. Apparently Rosalie hadn't bothered to be as quiet as usual.

"Come with me."I said.

"What?"

"It's a family meeting, and you're part of the family now." Her eyes lit up at being recognized as part of the family.

She climbed onto my back, and I ran back to the house, a bit slower than usual, so she wouldn't get sick again.

**Rosalie POV**

A few moments later, Edward ran through the front door, a bit slower than usual, with Bella clinging to his back.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, seeing Alice standing towards the back of the room.

"I'm fine… I think, but we need to have a family meeting."

We all sat at the big table in the kitchen, Carlisle on one end and Alice on the other, since she called the meeting.

"Okay. I guess you're all wondering what's going on here, well, so am I." Alice started.

I pretty much tuned out, since I already knew everything she was saying, but I loved watching everyone else's expressions as she retold what happened at the mall and the hotel lobby.

"So… There's no cameras?" Emmett interrupted. You could see the disappointment on his face as his plans went down the drain.

"No." Esme replied, speaking very slowly so he would understand. "We don't need cameras. We've got Alice."

Emmett blushed at the mention of Alice, probably thinking of the kiss they shared only a few minutes ago.

He stood up and walked up the stairs. Once at the landing, he turned and added, very dramatically, "Just because Alice was having a vision, doesn't mean you're not all freakishly in love with me."

With that, he walked the rest of the way to his room, closed the door, and started singing to himself.

Everyone tried to control themselves, but it was useless. Within seconds, everyone was on the ground laughing. Bella nearly turned purple from lack of oxygen.

When everyone calmed back down, Alice turned back to Carlisle.

"So, you've been around for almost 500 years. Have you ever seen or heard of anything like this?" You could hear the desperate pleading in her voice.

"I'm sorry, dear, I haven't-" Alice's face dropped in disappointment. "-but I have an old friend who may have seen a case or two like this. I'll give him a call tomorrow. I've been meaning to speak with him for a while, now." Alice's hope returned immediately.

We all agreed that we should stay home from school for a while, though, until we've got things understood.

Unfortunately, we're not allowed in public at all for a while either. Which means no shopping. I could, I'd be crying.

Now what are we going to do all day?

Thank you to:

-OverflowingHeart- for helping me choose a song for chapter four.

Vampiress101 for the chapter five idea.

Vjgm for giving me the website to find Gabe Barr's name.

Review and Requests are greatly appreciated, as always!

WhisperzInTheDark


	5. Dr Bob LaBla

2

Disclaimer: I do not own…

**Chapter 6: Dr. Bob LaBla**

**Carlisle POV:**

Everyone was anxious to get back to school as soon as possible. We convinced Charlie to let Bella stay over and skip school for a few days. Well, at least Edward will be okay.

Not wanting to make the family wait too long, I called my friend the next morning. Dr. Bob LaBla picked up the phone.

"Carlisle! It's been much too long. Tell me, how is the family?" he's always had a way of knowing who he's talking to, even without an introduction.

"Everyone's doing great… well… except Alice…" I was hoping he'd take the hint and we could get down to business.

"Alice? The small one? What's wrong with her?" his concern for her well being was remarkable. The last time I'd seen him in person was before Alice was even a part of the family. I was surprised he remembered her name, and, more than that, the brief description of her I'd given him.

"Yes, we don't quite know what's wrong with her, actually. That's where we needed your help."

Dr. Bob LaBla is one of the most intelligent men I know. Human or vampire.

He works in the psychiatric ward of a hospital in Scotland.

**A/N: why Scotland? You may ask. Frankly, I have no clue. Someone told me it's rainy and stuff there a lot. If I'm wrong… just pretend, okay?**

He has many human patients as well as vampire patients, so I was hoping he had a clue what was going on. Not to sound dramatic, but, he may be our only chance of figuring out what is going on with Alice.

I explained to him what happened to Alice, just as she told me.

He immediately agreed that we should all come to see him, and he could give her an evaluation to see what's wrong. He would just come here, to forks, but in such a small town, someone coming to visit is everyone's business. We just couldn't deal with that right now.

I called a family meeting and explained to them that my friend agreed to help us out, and we'd be leaving for Scotland in two days.

The family was surprised, hearing about Dr. Bob LaBla. I hadn't really talked about him much. He was the only part of my history I didn't tell the others.

To make up for his absence, I had to go back and explain.

"In the time between I was changed in the 1640's, and when I changed Edward in 1918, you all know I spent a lot of time studying in Italy, and that I met the Volturi. What you don't know it that that's when I met dr. bob LaBla. During one of my night classes at the university was when I first noticed him.

"During this time, you see, as much as I hated feeding on humans, I didn't realize there was an alternative. I'd tried many times to ignore my thirst, only to loose control and kill many more than necessary.

"Therefore, I resolved only to feed when I had to, and to spare as many lives as I could. Dr. Bob LaBla changed all that.

"I could tell he wasn't human… the way he walked, his eyes, skin, even his social patterns hinted it. He avoided humans as much as we do- aside from you, Bella, of course." I added, noticing her uncomfortable expression.

When mentioned, she blushed the way she always does, and Edward put an arm around her.

Getting back to the story- "after a few weeks, I noticed his eyes continued to get darker and darker- he wasn't feeding. Fearing being exposed, as well as the safety of my fellow students, I confronted him.

"After listening to my concerns, he told me something I never expected to hear. He told me the he'd been planning to go into the woods and hunt animals over the weekend, but there were too many humans around, and he feared loosing control and attacking one of them.

"I was amazed I hadn't thought of hunting animals. From that day on, bob and I were very close. Many years later, we were hunting near Volturra and decided to take a look in the city- after sundown, of course. We were noticed by the Volturi, and they took great interest in our… dietary habits.

We tried to convince them to become 'vegetarians', they tried to convince us to go back to our 'natural food source.' Neither side acquiesced. Bob and I left Volturra at once, not wanting to be corrupted by their manner of thinking. We soon felt the need to separate, in order to share our lifestyle with anyone willing to accept it. And that's why all of you are with me today."

I was embarrassed, having lied to all of them for so long. Even Edward didn't know, because I'd always kept it off my mind, or tried to block him out when it was.

Emmett was the first to speak after I'd finished the story. "Don't get it-"

But no one could resist poking fun at him.

"It's okay Emmett." Edward replied, "You should be used to that feeling by now." Everyone laughed, even Emmett, hitting Edward's arm playfully.

"What I MEANT to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I don't know why you kept this from us all this time."

I truthfully didn't know how to answer, I didn't fully know why myself.

"I think most of it was that I was embarrassed of how many people I'd hurt before I met him. I thought I was supposed to be the infallible leader, and face it, who'd become a vegetarian when the person trying to convince you had to go through so much for it?"

Yes, it was pretty cheesy, it even earned 'Awwww's and hugs from everyone. It was like being on Oprah or something.

* * *

** A/NOkay, guys, I know it's been forever and a day, and this is my shortest chapter yet. It's really just a filler, but not to worry, the next chapter will go right back to funny visions and whatnot. Again, I'm writing this as I go along, so suggestions will be rewarded with VIRTUAL HUGS!! And what's better than that? NOTHING!**

**R&R**

**_WhisperzInTheDark_**


End file.
